GibbsAllison Series: Greatest Daddies Ever
by mchakotayparis
Summary: This is a one shot fluff story containing mild m/m slash (Mild), Adult Infantilism, and Age Play. This is another story in the Gibbs/Allison series involving Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Tobias C. Fornell and Allison Grayson so it might be wise to read them first. This is how our little family celebrates Father's Day/Summer Solstice.


Gibbs/Allison Series:

Greatest Daddies Ever

By: MChakotayParis (R. Mason)

A/N: This is another one shot, fluff story containing M/M slash (mild), Adult Infantilism and Age Play. If any of these subjects offend you don't read. Any and all hurtful or flaming reviews will be reported and deleted. Any and all mistakes are mine.

This is another story in the Gibbs/Allison Series, involving Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Tobias C. Fornell &amp; Allison Grayson, so it might be a wise idea if you read the other stories first. They are in order "Gibbs' New Girl", "Switching Places", "Now it's My Turn", "Second Daddy", "Choosing Between Old &amp; New", "Let Your Love Shine Through", "Laissez les Bons Temps Rouler", "Year of the Sheep", "Your Green is Showing", "Spring has Sprung", "Here Comes Peter Cotton Tail" &amp; "Fiesta de Mayo"

This is how our little family celebrates Father's Day &amp; Summer Solstice

As always May and June were very busy months for not only Ali but Tobias and Gibbs as well but they managed to get all their cases and documents done so they were able to take off in June just after Flag Day. Because neither Tobias, Gibbs or Ali ever took days off except when they were hurt all three had an overabundant of personal days and vacation time coming so Vance along with Tobias' director suggested that they take almost the full summer off for vacation and spend the time at their beach house or somewhere with Ali.

So on the Saturday and Sunday before they were to leave the whole family came over to help close up the house and have one last family cookout until they got together for Ali's surprise down at the beach house. So when Tobias and Gibbs both went in to wake Ali they found her already awake but waiting for them on the bed.

"Ali, what have we told you about getting up before we come in to change you?" said Gibbs.

Ali was sitting up in bed with her Puffalump and one of her newest books that Ducky and Jimmy had just given her.

"I only went to the bookshelf Daddy honest, I wanted to start the new book Jimmy gave me" said Ali as she showed them the book in her lap and then laid back down so they could change her. She was clearly still wet and hadn't tried to change her diaper herself.

"Alright Princess, how did you sleep?" said Tobias as he gathered her supplies then came over to change her while Gibbs replaced the baby monitor and turned off her sleep music.

"Good Papa, when is everyone coming over?" asked Ali as Tobias changed her then went to throw her wet diaper away and wash his hands.

"Everyone should be coming over pretty soon, so you had better get dressed. And remember we still have to do the weekend chores and then close up the house before we can leave on Sunday" said Gibbs as he came over and helped Ali sit up then watched as she bounced to the closet to choose her clothes.

In the past few months they had been letting the household chores and projects go because all three were working such long hours so now both houses were in need of cleaning up and a few repairs.

"I remember Daddy, which house are we going to tackle first? Yours or ours?" asked Ali from the bathroom as she dressed.

Gibbs' still kept his old house to use as a safe house if they needed it but hadn't lived in it since he'd moved in with Ali. Tobias had given up his apartment when he moved in with Gibbs and Ali so on alternating weekends they went between both houses to do the household chores and any repairs that needed to be done. As always Jimmy, Tony, Tim and Palmer had said they would take over the yard work, any maintenances that needed to be done on either house and look after Ali's garden while they were at the beach house so now it was just getting both houses ready to sit empty for two and a half months.

"I thought we could go to my house first, I want to pick up a surprise that I had delivered for the beach house" said Gibbs.

When he, Tobias and Ali had added a wooden patio deck and awning to the beach house last year, they'd bought some furniture and a small grill but since Ali was planning to have her Summer Solstice celebration down at the beach house they'd wanted to make sure there was enough furniture and a bigger grill down. They also bought another bed for the extra bedroom and a few roll-a-way beds if the rest of the family needed to stay with them. But luckily Ali had been able to find a rental beach house just fifteen minutes down the beach from them for the younger generation to spend the night in while Auggie and Ducky could sleep in the extra bedroom or in the patio room on the sleeper bed. Vance had said that he and Jackie would try to make it down with Kayla and Jared but would have to go back to D.C. that same night.

So Gibbs and Tobias had gone shopping on the internet one night and bought the patio furniture and grill for Ali's surprise. They'd had them delivered to Gibbs's old house and planned to have a moving company come and get them the weekend before they left but they wanted to show Ali first.

"A surprise Daddy! For the beach house! What is it?" asked Ali as she came running out of the bathroom, her hair half combed and her left shoe off.

"Whoa hold on their baby girl, we don't need you having an accident just before we start our summer vacation" said Gibbs as he grabbed hold of Ali as she slid to a stop in front of him.

"Sorry Daddy" said Ali took a few deep breaths to collect herself then stepped out of Gibbs' arms. "May I please know what the surprise is for the beach house?"

"Now that would ruin the surprise Princess" said Tobias as he came over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Be we'll say this it's for your Summer Solstice celebration"

"Oh Papa, Daddy! Thank you, thank you!" said Ali as she bounced in Tobias' arms.

She'd been a little worried that the house wasn't going to be ready or big enough to have everyone down there but after she'd found the beach house rental for Tony, Ziva, Abby, Tim and the other's she'd only had to think of how to accommodate Auggie and Ducky. She'd had a feeling that Gibbs and Tobias would come to her rescue and they both had not only making sure the house was ready but would accommodate everyone for her celebration.

"So are you ready to finish getting dressed and start breakfast, I suspect that the family mob will be arriving soon" said Gibbs

Just then the doorbell rang and their security system switched on the monitor in Ali's room so they could see who was at the front door.

"See told you little one" said Tobias as he went over and buzzed in Ziva, Tony, Tim and Abby "Now hurry and finish getting dressed before we start making breakfast without you", then kissed her head as he went downstairs to greet everyone.

"Yes Papa, Daddy do you think we could take the container plants down to the beach house so we can have some fresh vegetables there?" asked Ali as she returned to the bathroom to finish getting dressed.

"We'll have to see Princess, I don't know how much room there's going to be left in the van once all you're surprises are loaded but we'll ask" said Gibbs as he waited for their daughter.

A few minutes later Ali came out full dressed with her hair combed and both shoes on her feet. She was wearing a pair of blue jean capris' with a tank top and tee-shirt over it. She had finally stopped wearing mostly Tobias' or Gibbs' old oversized clothes and even when she was dressed like "big" Ali she now wore clothes that fit her and she liked.

As they both headed downstairs, Ali only made it to the bottom of the second landing before "little" Ali kicked in and she squealed then ran the rest of the way down the stairs and threw herself at each of her extended family members.

"You came, you came!" squealed Ali as she hugged each member then bounced to the next.

"Of course we did squirt, couldn't have you leave for your summer vacation without seeing you one last time" said Tony.

Even though he knew that they would all be down at the beach house for Ali's Summer Solstice celebration next week, normally the beach house was just exclusively for Ali, Tobias and Gibbs. A special place where the three of them could spend some quality Daddy/baby time, something everyone understood and accepted that. As a matter of fact they were surprised when Ali suggested they have their Summer Solstice celebration down there, figuring it would just be a barbecue in their back yard. But both Gibbs and Tobias had assured everyone that they could give up their sanctuary for one day to have everyone down to help Ali celebrate.

So plans were made and directions given, plus Ali had found a beach house rental not far from their house that the younger generation could stay in and then go home the next day so everyone could stay the whole day and not have to leave early. But that was a week away and after that Ali, Tobias and Gibbs would be at the beach house until September 4th and that was a long time for everyone to go without seeing Ali. Right after Ali had run down to the beach house the first time Tony had said that he hoped they could keep their little Ali because she was like an addiction, and they'd hate to see Gibbs without her, well that went for the rest of the family as well. Ali was their adult sized version of childlike innocence's without all the temper tantrums and fits. Oh Ali occasionally threw a temper tantrum but it was very rare and mostly when she was either scared, sick or insecure about something and since her breakdown she'd totally embraced her two year old personality and most of the time was very secure with her place in the family.

She still had a few awkward moments when she was around Emily Fornell, or Kayla and Jared Vance but for the most part her sweet personality won out and things went smoothly. Which was one of the reasons why Gibbs and Tobias had agreed to let Ali have her Summer Solstice celebration down at the beach house, Ali could be full fledge "little" Ali and feel safe, and with the beach side setting they were hoping that Jared and Kayla wouldn't be as uptight around Ali as they normally were. The few other time that they'd been with Ali had been at their house and Ali had was in "big" Ali mode, but now with the barbecue and beach they were hoping they would let loose and just be kids.

"So what's the plan Boss, which house are we going to first?" asked Tony, he too knew that since everyone had been working late a lot that the household chores and yard work had been left undone and there was a lot to get done before the family could leave.

"After breakfast were going to head over to my house, we've got a surprise we want to show Ali plus it needs the most work" said Gibbs.

"Right Boss, alright team breakfast detail" yelled Tony as he herded everyone into the kitchen.

Thirty minutes later breakfast was made and everyone was sitting around the dining room table eating and talking about all the things they had to do. Auggie and Ducky had arrived a few minutes before breakfast was finished and Ali was sitting between the two of them happily telling them all about the beach house. When breakfast was eaten and the dishes and kitchen were cleaned up the whole family piled into their cars and headed to Gibbs' old house.

They'd been working about an hour and a half when a large moving van pulled up in the driveway and three large men got out and headed towards where Gibbs, Tobias and Ali were working.

"Mr. Gibbs?, Mr. Fornell?" asked one of the men

"Yes, that's right" said Gibbs as he stood up and handed the tools he'd been using to Tobias.

"We're here for your things to be delivered down to a beach house in Chesapeake Beach?"

"Of course, just follow us but could you wait a minute before you load them. We want to surprise our daughter with them, and if there is room enough could you pick up some potted container plants at our house and take down as well. I'll be glad to pay extra for them since they weren't on the original list of items for you to pick up." said Gibbs.

"Let me check with our office but I'm sure there won't be a problem sir" said the driver then he went back to the truck to make the phone call.

In the meantime everyone had followed Gibbs and Tobias to the garage and waited as Gibbs called Ali

"Ali, the van is here sweetheart come see you're surprise" yelled Gibbs, and a few minutes later Ali came running out of the backyard followed by Auggie and Breena.

"My surprise! Oh Daddy are you sure?" asked Ali as she stopped just in front of Gibbs and Tobias.

"Yep, the van is here and the driver is calling to ask about picking up the containers from the house right now" said Tobias

"Oh thank you Papa, thank you Daddy" said Ali as she bounced in front of them.

"Alright sweetheart are you ready?" asked Gibbs as he grabbed the garage door and pulled them open.

Inside were two new large sets of patio furniture, a large propane gas grill, a full sized bed frame and mattress plus several roll-away beds. As Ali looked at them she let out an ear piercing squeal then ran back to Tobias and Gibbs throwing herself in both their arms.

"Geez squirt, do you think you might spare us the ear drums once in a while" said Tony as he stuck his finger in his ears and wiggled it.

"DiNozzo" said Tobias as he looked at the young man then gave a nod to Ziva and watched as she head slapped Tony for him.

"Hey!" yelled Tony then started rubbing the back of his head as well.

"Thanks Ziva, so I take it you like our surprise princess?" asked Tobias as she finally let go of him and was looking at each object hesitantly stroking it with a finger.

"I love it Papa, thank you. Thank you as well Daddy" said Ali as she once again ran up to both men and hugged them.

Just then the driver returned and said "Our office manager said there won't be a problem with us picking up the container plants sir and there won't be an extra charge since you hired one of our biggest trucks and we only needed the inventory just in case no one was at home, but since you're here we can load whatever you ask us to"

"Thank you, well it's the two sets of patio furniture, the grill, the bed frame and mattress, plus the roll-away beds." said Gibbs

"Yes sir, come on guys you heard the gentlemen" said the driver then all three men descended on the items in the garage and started carrying them to the truck.

As the men loaded the items on the truck Tobias took Ali inside and cleaned her up and changed her, then came back outside just at the last item was being loaded on the truck.

"If you'll follow me I'll take you to our house to get the container plants, and we really appreciate you doing this for us" said Tobias as he led Ali to his car.

She'd been working just as hard as everyone else today and was beginning to get tired and a little fussy. So he'd talked Gibbs into letting him take Ali home and let her rest a while before everyone came back for lunch. After he had her settled in the back seat he pulled out with the truck following behind him. When they arrived home Tobias left Ali in the backseat and took the men inside showing them the six container planters that Ali wanted to take down to the beach house. He wasn't sure how they were going to get them back home but they'd work that out later. While the men were carrying the planters Tobias returned to the car and carried Ali into the house, passing the last man as he came out of the front door.

"Is she alright sir?" asked the man.

"She's fine, she's just had a busy day. We're getting ready to go on vacation and we need to close up two houses" said Tobias

"Oh I see, well I hope you have a wonderful vacation" said the man then headed towards the van and loaded the last container into the back then the truck pulled off.

With a smile Tobias carried Ali inside and laid her down on the couch to let her rest before everyone came back for lunch. She hadn't had a bottle all morning so he fixed her a bottle of Gator Aide and smiled as she quickly latched onto it drinking greedily. With a sigh he sat in the chair across from Ali and watched her sleep until his eyes started drooping themselves.

It actually turned out to be more like thirty minutes before everyone came back to Gibbs, Tobias and Ali's house and came in to find both Tobias and Ali asleep in the living room. Ali on the couch and Tobias in a chair across from her.

"Awwwww, she must have been exhausted to fall asleep before lunch. Why don't you send everyone up stairs to shower and change while you wake up Tobias then we can start lunch before we wake Ali" suggested Auggie

"Good idea Augustina. Alright everyone! Upstairs to shower and changed, then lunch and a nap for everyone. Doctor's orders!" called Ducky as he and Auggie started herding the younger generation upstairs.

"Thanks Ducky, Auggie" said Gibbs as he headed into the living room to check on his partner and daughter.

Ali was laying on the couch with a light blanket covering her with an empty bottle by her side, Tobias on the other hand was laying sprawled in the chair with his head back against the top of the chair. As Gibbs neared him he had to smile at all the times that he'd found himself in that very same position, in a chair beside Ali watching her sleep. Something about watching her sleep brought out all her childlike innocence's and you just couldn't get enough, but he also knew from experience that if he didn't wake Tobias soon he was going to have a sore neck and back from sleeping in the chair.

So very carefully Gibbs approached him and tried shaking his shoulder and calling, "Tobias, wake up Tobias were home" only to have his hand brushed away. "Awe come on Tobias, don't make me get you wet" said Gibbs again with a smile on his face.

"You wouldn't dare, might wake Ali" answered Tobias sleepily, then looked over to see Ali still asleep on the couch. "When did you get home?"

"Just a few minutes ago, Ducky and Auggie sent everyone upstairs to shower and change while I woke you and then started lunch" said Gibbs

"What should we fix, what do you think Ali will eat?" asked Tobias as he stretched then stood up

"Nothing too heavy, I think we have some grilled chicken strips that we can put on a salad or in fajita's which ever she prefers"

"Sounds good, and I'll fix some of that iced tea she likes so much. Why don't you go ahead and shower and change too and I'll take care of lunch this time" said Tobias as he stepped close to Gibbs and got a whiff of the man. Everyone had worked hard out in the sun for over two hours today so they were all hot and sweaty.

"What about you, you and Ali worked as hard as the rest of us?" asked Gibbs as he leaned in and stole a quick kiss before looking at his daughter.

With the exception of her windblown hair and a slight tan to her skin she didn't look that hot and sweaty at all.

"Ali and I have both spent the last thirty minutes or so in an air conditioned house so we at least don't stink. I'll give her a shower after she eats lunch but before I put her down for her nap, that way she'll be able to sleep comfortably" said Tobias as he headed towards the kitchen. "Lunch should be ready in about thirty minutes or so don't take too long"

At Tobias' parting remark Gibbs headed up stairs and in less than thirty minutes he and everyone else in the family were heading downstairs to find Tobias putting lunch on the table.

"Jethro do you mind trying to wake Ali for me, I tried earlier to see if she wanted to help but all I got was a mumble then she turned over" said Tobias with a smile.

"Sure things Tobias" said Gibbs as he went into the living room to wake Ali. She had indeed turned over on her side and was now facing the couch with her back to him. With a smile he gently grabbed her shoulder and turned her on her back then leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Wake up sleepy head, it's time for lunch and then a little girls nap time"

It took Ali a few minutes to register the voice then she slowly opened her eyes to see Gibbs sitting beside her looking down at her. When she saw who it was she smiled a mumbled "Hi Daddy"

"Hello Princess, sleep well?" asked Gibbs as he stroked her cheek to check if she'd gotten to hot.

"Yes Daddy, but I'm a little hungry now when's lunch?" asked Ali as she looked around.

"On the table sweetheart, come and get it" called Tobias from the dining room as he placed the last platter on the table.

As Gibbs held out his hands for her Ali smiled and let him pull her up then swung her feet off the couch. A few minutes later she was bouncing into the dining room taking her usual place between Ducky and Auggie for lunch. Lunch was eaten relatively quietly for their family since everyone was still tired and after Ali and Tobias had finished eating Tony, Tim and Jimmy said they would clean up while Tobias took Ali upstairs and got her down for her nap. After that the rest of the family followed and when they were finished Tony, Tim and Jimmy went upstairs and the whole house slept while Ali took her nap.

It was after four o' clock before Ali started making noises and Auggie went in to find Ali in a very wet diaper. Tobias had given her another smaller bottle to sleep with even though she'd had tea with lunch and a bottle just after she'd gotten home. Ali had been in the sun for a long while that morning and didn't want her to get dehydrated and figured that they'd just change her during her nap if she got fussy but she hadn't and no one had heard her so now she was in a very wet diaper. After changing her and putting on some diaper rash ointment as a precaution Auggie helped Ali redressed and then headed downstairs knocking on Gibbs' and Tobias' room as they past. Sure enough a few minutes later both Gibbs and Tobias were awake, dressed and headed downstairs to check on Ali.

Auggie had her sitting at the kitchen island eating a snack of grapes and cheese squares when they entered and quickly went over to check on her.

"Hi Princess, how you doing?" asked Gibbs as he kissed her head.

"I'm good Daddy, and thank you and Papa again for the surprises for the beach house. I can't wait to see them after they arrive" said Ali as she continued to eat her snack.

"You're welcome Princess, are you sure you feel up to working on the chores here or do you just want to rest for the rest of the afternoon?" asked Tobias

"Oh no Papa, I feel fine besides I can't let you guys do all the work when this is my house too."

"Deal baby girl, but why don't you stay inside and help Auggie, Abby, Ziva and Breena with the inside jobs for this afternoon. Don't want you to get too hot outside" suggested Gibbs.

"Alright Daddy, but I feel fine really" said Ali as she finished her snack and put her dishes in the sink

"I know princess but Auggie said you developed a little bit of a rash from your diaper during your nap and you know it will only feel worse when you get hot" reminded Gibbs.

"Oh you're right, sorry guys maybe next time" said Ali as she looked at Tony, Tim and Jimmy

"It's alright little one, wouldn't want you to get heat rash along with a diaper rash now would we" said Jimmy

"Mr. Palmer" said Ducky with a sigh and a shake of his head as he looked at the young man, he meant well but sometime he just didn't know when to just keep his mouth shut

After that Tony, Tim, Jimmy, Ducky, Tobias and Gibbs headed outside to get the yard work and outside chores done while Auggie organized the ladies to work on the inside ones. By six o' clock all the chores were done and the house was ready for them to leave. All the rooms had been cleaned and the sheets and bedding had been washed, along with all the dirty laundry. The kitchen had been scrubbed and the refrigerator and cabinets emptied of all open or perishable food with it being distributed among the family. Gibbs, Tobias and Ali would eat breakfast out Sunday morning before they left D.C. So there was no need to cook breakfast. All their clothes had been packed and already put in Tobias' SUV so the only thing to do after they left was to wash the sheets in the master and Ali's bedroom.

By six thirty pizza was ordered and after a quick run to the store for drinks, paper plates, cups and napkins the family settled down to a quiet night of watching a baseball game. As usual by the seventh inning stretch Ali was fast asleep laying on Gibbs lap and when Tony saw this he suggested.

"Why don't you take the squirt and go on up to bed Boss, we'll take care of all of the trash and then lock up"

"Thanks Tony, and thanks everyone for coming over and helping us close down the houses. Don't forget we'll see you all early that afternoon around three thirty on the 21st down at the beach house, but not too early, I have a feeling Ali has something special planned for us to celebrate Father's Day" said Gibbs as he picked up Ali and he and Tobias headed towards the stairs with their daughter.

"Oh that's right Jethro, the Summer Solstice and Father's Day are on the same day this year. Well happy Father's Day early Jethro, Tobias" called Ducky as he helped Jimmy, Breena and Abby clean up the living room.

"Thanks Ducky, night everyone and thanks again" said Tobias as he followed Gibbs into Ali's bedroom.

Five minutes later all the trash was picked up, everyone's bags collected and along with the trash everything was taken outside. Ducky was the last to leave setting the alarm as he closed the door and after a quick look to the second story to see that not only Ali's light was out but Tobias and Jethro's as well headed towards his Bentley for the drive home.

The next morning Gibbs, Tobias and Ali slept in not waking until just after nine o' clock. The night before they had noticed how Auggie had diapered Ali and had done the same before they put her to bed. Because of that this morning her diaper rash was almost gone and Ali wasn't in any discomfort that morning even though her diaper was wet.

"Morning Princess, are you ready to head out on our vacation?" asked Tobias as he gently turned Ali over and pulled her pacifier out of her mouth.

At his voice Ali smiled at threw her arms around his neck almost pulling him down.

"Be careful there baby girl, you don't want to hurt Papa on our first day of vacation" said Gibbs softly as he caught Tobias by the waist.

"Sorry Papa" said Ali softly and let go of his neck

"It's okay Princess, just don't pull so hard. So how about it, ready for our fun filled two and a half month vacation?" said Tobias as he gently kissed her forehead

"You bet Papa can we eat at the diner before we leave D.C.?" asked Ali excitedly

"Sure thing baby girl, as a matter of fact we ought to tell Janice that we're leave or she might get worried when she doesn't see us for such a long time" said Gibbs.

"Yep, she might even call the Navy cops on us cause we're her favorites" said Ali happily then bounced up out of bed after Tobias was finished changing her and headed towards the bathroom to get dressed.

"That might be hard to do little one since your daddy is the Navy cops" said Tobias with a laugh

"Oh yeah, I forgot" called Ali from the bathroom.

"Yeah, yeah. Very funny you two, now get dressed and meet us downstairs and remember wear something comfortable you'll be riding in the car all morning long" said Gibbs then left Ali's room to finish getting dressed himself.

Most everything had been packed the night before except what they would need in the morning and his, Tobias' and Ali's guns and badges. Even though both men were taking their badges and gun they wanted to takes Ali's as well. Ever since their first episode with the prejudice towards them down in Chesapeake Beach Gibbs and Tobias had both been wearing their guns and badges whenever they went out with Ali but since they were going to be down there for two and a half months they wanted Ali to have hers as well just in case she went out without them for some reason.

So after packing the last of his and Tobias' personal items and holstering his gun Gibbs headed downstairs with the locked gun box and a small suitcase in hand. Ali and Tobias were sitting on one of the couches watching television as Gibbs came downstairs and handed Tobias the box.

"All ready to go baby girl?"

"Sure am Daddy, let's get this show on the road besides Papa needs his coffee he's grumpy" said Ali as he looked over at Tobias as he turned off the television.

"Grumpy, I'm not grumpy. Now your Daddy, he's the grumpy one until he has his morning coffee" said Tobias as he looked at his partner and smiled then holstered his gun.

"Alright, alright. Neither one of you are grumpy but I'm hungry so can we go now please?" said Ali as she stood up and headed towards the door.

"Her highness has spoken, we hear and obey" said Gibbs with a smile then ran to catch up with Ali scooping her into his arms.

"Daddy!" squealed Ali as she threw her arms around his neck and hung on as he carried her out to the car.

After settling Ali in the back seat both men got in the front and headed for the diner which would signify the beginning of their vacation. Ali stayed awake for the short drive to the diner and after literally bouncing in sat down and ate a relatively quiet breakfast for her. After eating and telling Janice and the other ladies about their vacation plans Tobias, Gibbs and Ali were back in their car and headed out of D.C towards Chesapeake Beach.

As usual Ali made it only about thirty minutes before she was laying down on the backseat with her pillow, blanket, baby toy and her iPad and after the first hour she was nearly asleep so Tobias slipped her pacifier in her mouth and changed her iPad to her sleep music. After that the rest of the trip was done in peace at a leisurely pace only stopping twice before they reached Chesapeake Beach.

They knew that the house would be ready for them since they'd called Rachael and Todd to let them know when they'd be coming down. They also knew that Rachael would fixed them something for lunch and leave it for them in the kitchen since they hadn't gone shopping for food yet. So when they arrived they both carried their suitcases and boxes into the house and after putting them in their room went to check the kitchen. Sure enough Rachael had left a picnic basket of food on the counter and drinks in the refrigerator for them. As Gibbs set out lunch Tobias went to check Ali then bring her inside. After changing her Tobias gently woke her then led a very sleepy Ali into the kitchen.

"Hey Princess, sleep well" asked Gibbs as he kissed her head then put a plate in front of her as she sat down.

Rachael had made Ali's favorite lunch of roast beef sandwiches with lettuce, tomatoes and mayonnaise along with her seasoned potatoes wedges and strawberry lemonade. As the smell of the food penetrated Ali's sleep fogged mind she dug in and soon had her lunch eaten. After a quick change of clothes Ali was down for her nap while Tobias and Gibbs put everything away and made the shopping list.

By three-thirty Ali was awake again, changed and redressed and the little family was headed towards the town of Chesapeake Beach to see Ali's Grandma Rachael and Grandpa Todd. Since Ali had just woken up from her nap she didn't fall asleep on the drive into Chesapeake Beach but she did end up laying down on her pillow with her pacifier and her iPad. When they pulled into a parking space just in front of the Peter's General Store Ali quickly turned off her iPad and replaced her pacifier and pillow in her go bag on the floor board. As Tobias opened the door Ali bounced out and raced into the store squealing when she saw Rachael and Todd

"Grandma, Grandpa!" exclaimed Ali as she ran over to the couple and threw her arms around them.

"Hello Princess, I take it you had a good trip, did you like the lunch I left for you at your house?" asked Rachael as she held a bouncing Ali in her arms.

"Yes Grandma thank you, I love your roast beef sandwiches and seasoned potatoes wedges"

"I'm glad sweetheart"

"And guess what Grandma, Daddy and Papa said that we could send down our container plants so we can have fresh tomatoes, peppers and cucumbers while were down here"

"That's wonderful sweetheart, I'll have to take a look at them some time and see how good of a gardener you are" said Todd.

"I only do a little and help Grandpa, Mrs. McDonald says I don't have a very green thumb" said Ali truthfully.

Ali sometimes got over excited and tended to go a little overboard on the fertilizing or watering and in the past they'd had to redo the garden a couple of time because of it. So now when she tended the garden it was always with either Auggie, Ziva, Abby or Mrs. McDonald to make sure she didn't overdo it.

"Well that's okay sweetheart, every gardener needs a good helper" said Todd

"Really Grandpa, can I be your helper when you look at our garden?" asked Ali

"Of course you can Princess, there's no one I'd rather have" said Todd happily

"Oh thank you Grandpa, thank you!" said Ali as she once again threw herself into his arms.

"Now how about we start getting the food for the house Princess and maybe you can show Rachael and Todd your garden when they come over for your Summer Solstice celebration" suggested Gibbs.

"Oh really Daddy, they can come!" asked Ali as she once again started bouncing in front of the adults.

"Well you sent them an invitation didn't you?" asked Tobias with a smile, knowing full well that Ali had mailed all the invitations out with the time, date and directions to the beach house months ago.

"You know I did Papa. Oh can you come please Grandma, please Grandpa! You can meet the rest of our family and then I can show Grandpa my container garden. Oh please, please!" begged Ali as she bounced with excitement in front of the pair.

"Ali don't beg sweetheart" said Tobias softly then put his hands on her shoulders to calm her down

"Oh it's quiet alright Tobias, and we'd love to come to your Summer Solstices celebration Ali and meet the rest of the family. Just so long as you mind your Daddy and Papa and do everything they tell you too" said Rachael

"Oh I will Grandma, I promise!" answered Ali as she once again threw herself into Rachael's arms. "Now is there anything we can do to help Jethro, Tobias. It sounds like you're going to have a house full"

"Only for the day Rachael, Ali was able to find a rental beach house for the younger generation to spend the night in and we've already taken care of accommodations for Ducky and Auggie. Everyone will come down around three o' clock that Sunday and leave sometime Monday morning" said Gibbs.

"Well it sounds like you have it all worked out, but let us know if you need any help with the food, we'll be happily to help" said Todd

"Thanks Todd, Ali wants a barbecue so we'll need lots of food" said Tobias

"Well just let us know what she wants and we'll bring it over" said Rachael

"And I'll do the grill since Father's Day is the same day so you two can spend your time with Ali" said Todd.

"Todd…I couldn't" started Gibbs but stopped with he saw the look on the couples face.

"I insist Jethro, can't enjoy a Father's Day/Summer Solstices celebration if you're tied to a grill. So I'll do the cooking along with the other grandpa and the two of you can enjoy your day with Ali" said Todd firmly.

"Yes sir" said Tobias with a smile then lead Ali and Jethro go get a cart and start getting their groceries.

Twenty minutes later the groceries were bought and paid for and loaded into the back of Tobias' SUV, with a wave to both Todd and Rachael Gibbs headed back to their beach house to start their summer vacation.

-NCIS-

The first week of Tobias, Gibbs and Ali's vacation was quite uneventful, falling into the easy pattern they'd always followed. Ali slept until eight o' clock then either Tobias or Gibbs woke and changed her while the other started breakfast. After breakfast was eaten and the kitchen and dishes cleaned Ali would spend a few hours out on the beach playing in the sand until it started getting warm. Then she would retreat to the deck under the awning or into the patio room until lunch. After lunch and a nap, Ali would spend the afternoon in the patio room until it was time to help Tobias and Gibbs fix dinner. After dinner the family would spend the evening in the living room watching either television or movies and by nine o' clock Ali was in bed.

On the morning of June 21st Gibbs went in to wake Ali while Tobias started the coffee and found Ali just waking up.

"Morning Daddy, where's Papa?" asked Ali as she stretched and placed her pacifier on her nightstand.

"He's starting breakfast Princess why?" said Gibbs as he gathered Ali's diaper supplies.

"Can you call him please, I have a request I want to ask both of you" said Ali as Gibbs changed her.

"Sure thing Princess" said Gibbs as he fastened the last tape of her diaper then went into the bathroom to wash his hands. "Tobias! Ali wants to talk to both of us can you come in here please"

A few minutes later Tobias entered Ali's room with two cups of coffee, handing one to Gibbs "What's up Princess?"

"Daddy, Papa since it's Father's Day today I was wondering if I could fix you a special breakfast so may I please fix you both breakfast in bed?" asked Ali as she sat on the bed and looked at both men.

She'd ordered a couple of special sweatshirts for both of them saying "World's Greatest Daddy" and "World's Greatest Papa" along with a couple of large coffee mugs that they could use at work or home. And now she wanted to fix them a special breakfast that she'd been working on with Ziva.

Normally after they changed her they all fixed breakfast together but this time she wanted to surprise them with breakfast in bed, remembering the last time she did it she asked before just getting up to surprise them.

"Of course sweetheart, remember we told you that we would never pass up a chance to go back to bed" said Tobias with a smile.

"Oh thank you Papa, thank you Daddy" cried Ali as she threw her arms around both men and bounced on the bed. "Now I want you both to go back to bed and I'll bring you breakfast in bed when it's ready, and try not to work up to much of an appetite Daddy I'm not making enough to feed an army" then she crawled off the bed and headed towards the kitchen

"Allison!" blushed Gibbs, then turned to look at his partner "Well Tobias, the Princess has spoken so I guess we are relegated back to our bedroom for the time being"

"Oh don't worry Jethro, I'm sure we can think of something to pass the time" said Tobias then pulled his lover out of Ali's room and back into the master bedroom.

It turned out to be almost an hour later when Ali knocked quietly on their bedroom door and called "Are you decent Daddy, Papa?"

There replied came a few seconds later with a muffled laugh "Yes sweetheart, come on in" called Gibbs as he adjusted the pillows so he was sitting propped up against the headboard.

As Ali entered she carrying a large tray with two plates overflowing with food and two of the largest coffee mugs they'd ever seen saying "World's Greatest Daddy" &amp; "World's Greatest Papa" on them. Ali had made them crepes, with strawberries and whipped cream, eggs Benedict, and Italian sausage links, plus croissants with butter and jelly. As she carried the tray to their bed both men marveled at the depth of love that this woman had for them. She'd made them all of their favorite breakfast items and even remembered to ask before doing it so she wouldn't get in trouble.

Very carefully Ali placed the tray on the dresser then went to stand beside the bed "Now I need you to do one more thing for me please. Close your eyes while I go and get your Father's day presents" said Ali.

"Ali baby, breakfast and the coffee mugs are enough" said Gibbs as he took her hand and pulled her closer to the bed.

"No there not Daddy, I have one more thing I want to give you and Papa so please. Close your eyes, I'll be right back I promise" said Ali softly

"Alright princess, but you really don't have to get us anything else" said Tobias as he leaned back and closed his eyes.

"Yes I do Papa and you'll love them I promise" said Ali happily as she saw Gibbs close his eyes then happily bounced out of the room to retrieve their last gift.

A few minutes later Ali returned carrying two medium sized wooden lap trays that she and Jack had made for both men along with a box wrapped in colorful father's day paper. As Ali carefully placed a tray over each man's lap, they shifted a little to accommodate her.

"Okay Daddy, Papa. Open your eyes" whispered Ali then stood back and watched as both men slowly opened their eyes.

Both men's reaction was instantaneous and heartfelt as they looked down at the beautifully handcrafted lap tray that Ali had made for each of them.

"Oh baby girl, it's wonderful!" said Gibbs as he gently ran his hands over the tray then pulled her into his arms.

"Their beautiful Princess" said Tobias with equal emotion in his voice.

Both men knew that Ali and Jack had been working on a special project the few times that he'd been down to visit but they'd never had guessed that it was something like this. Ali's woodworking skills had gotten better over the years and the beach house along with their house in D.C proudly displayed examples of her work.

"Now open your presents" said Ali with a smile then watched as both men tore open their boxes and pulled out identical sweatshirt. Gibbs' was dark blue with "World's Greatest Daddy" on the front, while Tobias' was dark green with "World's Greatest Papa" on his. When they saw each other's sweatshirt they laughed them moved their trays out of the way and both pulled Ali onto the bed tickling and kissing her until she was squealing with delight.

"Daddy, Papa stop, stop!" cried Ali as she tried to move away from them.

"What do you think Tobias, should we stop?" asked Gibbs as he held onto Ali's waist

"Well I don't know Jethro, she hasn't said the magic words yet" answered Tobias then started in again gently tickling Ali's side and stomach

"Uncle, uncle. Please" said Ali breathlessly as she tried to move away from both sets of hands.

"Alright sweetheart, we'll stop. Now have you eaten?" asked Gibbs as he sat up pulling Ali up with him.

"No not yet Daddy, I wanted to serve you both first" said Ali as she looked at both men.

"Then why don't you serve us then go and get a plate for yourself and you can eat in here with us, how's that sound Princess?" asked Tobias.

"Oh thank you Papa, thank you Daddy" said Ali as she hugged them once more then bounced off the bed and got their plates and coffee mugs from the tray.

As she placed each plate and mug on their tray she whispered "Happy Father's Day" then quickly kissed them then left to go get her own plate and glass.

"Well, what are we going to do with our little girl now Jethro" said Tobias as he looked at the beautiful lap tray the wonderful breakfast plus the sweatshirt and coffee mug proclaiming their greatness

"We are going to love her and spoil her rotten that's what we're going to do. Remember Ali has a birthday coming up this summer" said Gibbs as he dug into his breakfast.

"You're right she does, hey this is really good" said Tobias as he took a bite of his own breakfast.

A few minutes later Ali entered carrying her own tray with a plate, silverware and a glass of orange juice and milk. As she set it on the Gibbs' nightstand, she happily climbed on the bed to sit between Tobias and Gibbs and each man began to move some of their breakfast onto Ali's plate. After that breakfast was eaten with Ali, Gibbs and Tobias discussing all the plans she had for the Summer Solstices celebration that afternoon. When they were finished each person carried their tray to the kitchen then Ali sent Gibbs and Tobias back to their room to get dressed while she cleaned up the dishes.

Twenty minutes later the dishes and kitchen was clean and Ali went to knock on the master bedroom to tell Gibbs and Tobias that she needed to be changed. While Tobias changed Ali, Gibbs made a list of the food they were going to need for their barbecue. Ali wanted to have hot dogs, hamburgers, chicken and ribs along with potatoes salad, cole slaw, baked beans and corn on the cob with a poundcake sundae with summer fruit for dessert.

Gibbs and Tobias had called Rachael and Todd and told them Ali's menu and they'd said they would help with some of the meat, the baked beans. Ducky was bring down his famous potatoes salad and Auggie and Rachael had said they would help Ali with the cake. So now all they had to do was go and get the rest of the groceries for the menu.

After Tobias had changed and dressed Ali they headed once again towards town to Rachael and Todd's store. Since it was the weekend the store was busy so Gibbs, Tobias and Ali just grabbed a cart and got their groceries, when they'd finished they got in line and waited to check out. While they were waiting they overheard the beginnings of an unpleasant but familiar conversation.

"Who is that woman up there? She's dressed like a little girl but she's got to be at least in her fifties or older?" asked a female voice.

"Oh that's our community freak, Allison Gibbs-Fornell and those two men with her are her "daddies" said a younger woman's voice.

"But they're older than she is? Is she mental challenged or something?" asked another voice.

Just at that moment the sheriff walked over to Gibbs, Tobias and Ali and said in a loud voice. "Good afternoon Agent Gibbs, Agent Fornell. I'm so happy to see that you're going to be spending the summer in our little town again this year. How long are you here for this year?"

"We'll be here until September 4th Sheriff Kent, Ali wants to celebrate the Summer Solstice this evening so were having a family barbecue at the beach house with the rest of my team. Everyone should be coming down around three o' clock, you're welcome to come if you'd like" said Gibbs

"Thanks for the offer Agent Gibbs, I'll try and swing around if I'm free and tell the rest of your team hello for us. Never hurts to have more armed Federal agents in town even if it's for just a little while" said the Sheriff then shook both men's hands and left.

After that all whispering stopped and Gibbs, Tobias and Ali checked out then headed towards there car. Just as they were loading the last of the groceries into the back of Tobias' SUV Todd came up.

"I'm sorry about that Jethro, Tobias. I hope Ali's not too upset by what those woman were saying" said Todd as he handed Tobias the last bag.

"She tries not to show it Todd but we can tell it bothers her" said Tobias as he slammed the back hatch.

"I know it does, but since the Sheriff Kent mentioned that you both were Federal agents I don't think people will be to keen to gossip out loud any more" said Todd with a smile, remembering the startled faces and blushes on two of the three woman.

"Yes but we really weren't trying to advertise that fact Todd, don't want some lunatic looking for a Federal agent to shoot or worse" said Gibbs

"Oh don't worry about that Jethro, most of the town is smitten with Ali and will keep the location of her beach house a secret. If they find it, it won't be from one of us" said Todd firmly.

"Thanks Todd, that means a lot to us. Ali needs Chesapeake Beach to be her safe place were she can spend her summer just being little Ali" said Tobias

"And that's the way it's going to be, now you two get going and start on the rest of that food and I'll bring my part of the meat and the rest of Rachael's food around three o' clock" said Todd then opened the back door to look in on Ali.

Ali was already laying down on the backseat with her pillow, sleep toy and her iPad when Todd looked in on her. He could tell she was upset but tried not to show it.

"Remember no matter what anyone says Ali, Grandma and I love you very much" said Todd as he bent down and looked inside the SUV, blowing her a kiss

"Love you to Grandpa" said Ali as she looked up and smiled at the older man.

The women's words had hurt, but it had been worth it to see the looks on their faces with Sheriff Kent had come over and told them that her "daddies" were armed Federal agents. Ever since their last encounter with Shelly while eating in town Sheriff Kent and his men had been keeping tabs on when Ali, Gibbs and Tobias were down at their beach house, along with when they came into town. Ali suspected that it was because he didn't want to piss off NCIS or the FBI, not to mention another Federal agent who had a gun permit.

"Well Grandma and I will be seeing you in a little while Princess so you be good and I'll see you later okay?" said Todd as he stood up then closed the door.

"Bye Grandpa, see you soon" said Ali as she rolled the window down then back up just as Gibbs pulled away.

The drive back to their beach house was relatively quiet with Tobias and Ali discussing what needed to be done to prepare the food. By the time they'd pulled into their sandy driveway Ali was feeling better and happily helped carry in the groceries and after a quick diaper change helped Tobias and Gibbs start preparing the food for the barbecue. By eleven thirty Ali, Tobias and Gibbs had the cole slaw, the pound cake, the corn shucked and ready to cook plus their part of the meat marinading ready to be put on the grill. So after a quick lunch Gibbs took Ali into her room to change her diaper then put her down for a nap.

As promised everyone started arrive around three o' clock that afternoon and by the time Ali woke at three-thirty almost everyone was there and waiting for her. As Tobias went to wake Ali and change her Gibbs gave everyone the quick tour of their beach house and the deck they had installed last year. As Tobias neared Ali's bed he saw that she was still in the same position that she'd fallen asleep in which meant that she was sleeping soundly and maybe over done it a little that morning. He was going to have to tell Jethro that they needed to watch her this afternoon and evening so she didn't get sick. After gathering her diaper supplies he carefully lowered her bedrail then gently shook her shoulder until her eyes started to open.

"Good morning beautiful" said Tobias as he gently stroked her cheek.

Ever since they'd come down to the beach house Ali had been playing her country music collection and there was one song that just fit her waking up to a tee. The song was "Good Morning Beautiful" by Collin Raye, and even though it was a love song from a man who wakes up next to the woman he loves it could be applied to Ali as well. When Ali first woke up she was so innocently beautiful that you couldn't help but fall in love with her. A few years ago both men had admitted to each other that if they'd had feeling like that towards Ali and she reciprocated them they both could easily see themselves with Ali.

"Hi Papa, is everyone here?" asked Ali as she took out her pacifier and placed it on her nightstand then smiled up at him.

"Yes Princess, everyone has arrived and is awaiting her highness awakening and arrival" said Tobias with a smile

"Very funny Papa, did Uncle Leon and Aunt Jackie get to come too?" asked Ali as Tobias changed her diaper

"Yes but Kayla and Jared couldn't , Jared had a double header baseball game and Kayla a sleepover that she'd agreed to months earlier"

"Oh, that's okay and I hope Jared does well in his baseball game. Maybe sometime we could go watch one of his games?" asked Ali.

"I think he'd like that Ali, you can asked Leon about it after you get dressed" said Tobias as he helped Ali sit up then watched as she climbed out of bed and ran to her closet.

With Kayla and Jared not here Ali could dress in one of her favorite "little Ali" sundress and and not worry about trying to stay calm around them. Five minutes later Ali emerged out of her bathroom wearing one of her summer sundresses with shorts and sandals and a matching bow in her hair. As she twirled around to give Tobias the full view he had to smile Ali was in her full element here and he was happy to see her finally let loose and by "little" Ali full time.

"You look beautiful sweetheart, now are you ready to meet your royal subjects" teased Tobias as he took her hand and lead her out of the room.

"Oh Papa" said Ali then just a second later let out an ear piercing squeal when she saw everyone in the living room and kitchen. "You came, you all came!" then ran to each person giving them a full Ali hug.

"Of course we did sweetheart, you didn't think we'd miss one of your family barbecues did you" said Auggie as she was instantaneous engulfed in Ali's arms.

"Uncle Leon, Aunt Jackie. I'm sorry that Kayla and Jared couldn't come to our celebration but I was wondering if maybe sometime Daddy, Papa and I could go to one of Jared's games?" asked Ali as she stood in front of the pair.

"I'm sure he'd like that Ali, I'll let Gibbs know when his games are so you can go when you get back to D.C" said Leon

"Oh thank you Uncle Leon, thank you. You too Aunt Jackie" said Ali quickly as she looked at the women.

"You're welcome sweetheart, now how about you show us what else needs to be done to the food so we can get to having fun on that beautiful beach out there" said Jackie as she lead Ali into the kitchen.

A few minutes later the doorbell rang again, then in walked Rachael and Todd Peter's carrying a large crock pot of baked beans and a large metal pan covered in foil.

"Grandma Rachael, Grandpa Todd! You came, you came! Come meet our family" said Ali as pulled Rachael and Todd out of the kitchen once they'd set down their things.

"Everyone this my other Grandma and Grandpa, Rachael and Todd Peter's. Grandma Rachael, Grandpa Todd this is my family" said Ali as she pulled the couple in front of everyone. "This is Augustina Chandler, Dr. Donald Mallard"

"Ducky, please" he said with a smile

"Leon and Jackie Vance"

"Glad to meet you" said Leon and Jackie

"Anthony DiNozzo, Ziva David, Timothy McGee, Abby Sciuto, and Jimmy and Breena Palmer"

"Hello" "Hi" "How are you doing?" said the rest of the family together

"Well I'm certainly glad to finally meet all of you, we've heard wonderful things about all of you from Ali and are very grateful to you all for helping Ali through her difficult times" said Rachael

"And to you and Todd as well my dear for helping our little Ali, Jethro and Tobias when they were all sick with the flu" said Ducky

"It was my pleasure, reminded me of my nursing days back at the county hospital with all the convicts and drug addicts" said Rachael with a smile

"Gee Boss, Ali never told us you two were that rough on her. You'll have to forgive him Rachael they get a little grumpy when there sick or hurt" said Tony

"DiNozzo!" said Gibbs firmly and started towards the young man but both Ziva and Vance beat him to it and head slapped Tony

"Hey, guys!" cried Tony as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You'll have to forgive him Rachael, I think the long drive down from D.C has fried some of his manner and good sense" said Leon

"Think nothing of it Leon, I'm just glad Ali has a family that loves her and is comfortable enough with her personality to joke around with her. Most people wouldn't take to kindly to a sixty-three year old woman acting like a two year old" said Rachael

"Well as I told the others when I first meet them Ali just grew up backwards, she had to be Allison when she was little so now while that she's an adult she can be Ali" said Auggie

"And we wouldn't have it any other way now would we ladies, so how about we start on the food so we can get to that beach time fun" said Rachael with a smile.

She and Todd were going to fit right in with the rest of Ali's extended family and she could tell that none of them felt threatened by the other when Ali called them Grandma or Grandpa. When they were together Ali had always distinguished between her Grandpa's and Grandma's always adding there name to the title but when they were alone it was just Grandma and Grandpa and that was fine with all of them.

So by five o' clock everything was ready and the grill was fired up so Todd and Ducky could take over the grilling of the meat. In the mean time Gibbs, Tobias, Tony, Ziva, Tim, Abby, Jimmy, Breena and Ali went out to play on the beach while Auggie, Jackie and Rachael sat in the new patio chairs and watched. Ali showed off her throwing skills getting a comment from Jackie that maybe Jared could help her with her catching. After a long game of catch they changed to throwing a large beach ball up and hitting it to each other. That game continued until Rachael and Auggie noticed that Ali was moving a little awkwardly and motioned to Gibbs and Tobias that they might need to check Ali. At Gibbs whistle everyone stopped and both Gibbs and Tobias walked over to Ali.

"Ali, do you need a change?" asked Gibbs

At Ali's small shy he pulled her into his arms and said softly "It's alright baby girl, we know you got excited and didn't noticed but you need to be careful. We don't want you to get a rash during your Summer Solstice celebration"

"Thank you Daddy, I'll do better I promise" said Ali quietly as she wrapped her arms around his waist

"I know you will Princess, now lets get you changed then how about you just play in the sand near the deck" said Tobias as he gently brushed the hair off her forehead. Even though it was nearly six thirty the sun was still up and Ali was perspiring a lot.

"I think I'd like that Papa, I am a little hot and tired" said Ali as she looked at her other father, then let Gibbs lead her into the house to change her

"Hey where'd the squirt go?" asked Tony as he looked around for Ali to throw the ball to

"She went inside to cool off for a minute and get changed DiNozzo, I think it might be best if she spent the rest of the time until dinner doing something a little quieter and less active" said Tobias

"Oh right, got you Tobias. Hey guys Ali needs a break so why don't we wait until she gets back then show her how to make sand castles" said Tony as he deflated the beach ball then went over to Ali's toy chest on the deck and dug out all her buckets and shovels.

"Thanks Tony, thanks guys. Just don't let her get to hot or she might get sick after she eats" reminded Tobias then smiled as the younger generation chose a spot near the deck partially in the shade.

About ten minutes later Ali and Gibbs returned after Gibbs had cooled her off and changed her into a dry set of clothes. This time she was wearing one of her tank tops, a scooped neck tee-shirt and a pair of shorts with matching tennis shoes.

"Hey squirt, it was getting hot so we decided to play in the sand a while. Do you want to help us make sand castles?" asked Tony as he saw Gibbs and Ali come out of the house.

"May I Daddy?" asked Ali

Gibbs had made her wash off and then lay down and rest for a few minutes saying that she'd gotten too hot and he didn't want her to get sick. And to be honest she had, but been having so much fun that she hadn't noticed until Gibbs came over and asked if she needed to be changed. But once inside she really noticed how hot she'd been and was glad that Gibbs had made her rest for a little while, she felt better but didn't really think she was up for another game of bouncing the beach ball around.

"Yes you may sweetheart, just remember that if you need to be changed you've got to tell someone okay?" reminded Gibbs firmly

"Yes Daddy" said Ali then kissed his cheek and ran off to play with her brothers' and sister's in the sand.

They let Ali and the other's play until seven fifteen then called Ali inside to get cleaned up while everyone else helped get dinner on the table. When Ali and Tobias came out all the food was on the table and everyone was sitting around talking while they waited for her. When she saw her extended family and her Chesapeake Beach family all together she went into Gibbs arms then said.

"Guys, I just want to thank everyone for coming down to help me celebrate the Summer Solstice. I know it's not really a holiday but I'd like to think of it as a time when all of my family can get together and have some fun, eat good food and enjoy our wonderful beach without all the worries and problems of our normal lives. So here's to the Summer Solstice, Summer Fun!" said Ali then raised her glass and toasted the Summer Solstice

"Summer Fun!" repeated everyone then clinked glasses with the person sitting next to them then everyone dug in and ate their fill of all the delicious food that had been prepared. After everyone had eaten their fill everyone helped clean up the went into the living room to watch the movie Tony had brought. As Ali settled on the couch between Gibbs and Tobias Tony started the movie and as the opening credits played their was a collective groan from everyone.

"DiNozzo, only you would think of "Beach Blanket Bingo" for our Summer Solstice movie" said Gibbs with a laugh

"Hey I thought it was appropriate Boss, you know Annette Funicello, Frankie Avalon, the beach and all those babes in skimpy bikini's"

"Tony!" "DiNozzo!" yelled several members of the family then tossed several pillows at him.

"Alright, alright! If you don't think it's appropriate for the squirt I'll find something else" said Tony as he threw back a few pillows then started to get up.

"Ali?" asked Auggie

"I am actually sixty-three Grandma Auggie and if I remember right the only thing you see is well built young man in a skimpy speedo" replied Ali with a smile.

"Alright, way to go Ali" said Tony as he and Ali high five across the coffee table.

"Allison Desirae Gibbs-Fornell, just when did you watch that movie?" asked Auggie

"It was when I was studying in France, several of the girls had a crush on Frankie Avalon so when his movies came over there we went out one weekend and watched all of them. He's cute and all but it's nothing I haven't seen before" said Ali with a shrug of her shoulders then leaned back against Gibbs.

"Well I guess "Beach Blanket Bingo" it is but the rest of the movies will have to wait for another time, understood DiNozzo" said Gibbs as she smiled down at his daughter.

"Right Boss, understood" said Tony quickly starting the movie then settling down beside Ziva to watch.

By nine o' clock Ali was totally leaning against Gibbs side asleep so when Gibbs called "Tony" he turned around quickly pausing the movie to look back at the couch.

"Ali baby, do you want to skip dessert tonight and go to bed or can you wake up enough to eat it" asked Gibbs as he gently rubbed her cheek

"Oh I want to eat it Daddy, I made something special for everyone" mumbled Ali sleepily then sat up and stretched.

"Well I hate to disappoint you sweetheart but Leon and I have to head back to D.C, NCIS can't run without it's director you know" said Jackie with a smile as she looked at Leon.

They both knew full well that NCIS could run without it's director or lead team for one day but they didn't want to impose on Gibbs, Tobias and Ali anymore by have them put them up for the night as well. Ducky and Augustine were already staying over night so they had decided to make the long drive home that evening.

"Oh I've already thought of that Aunt Jackie, excuse me Papa" said Ali as she climbed over Tobias and headed for the kitchen. She returned a few minutes later with a small insulated bag with two sundae's in small plastic containers. "Here you go Aunt Jackie, dessert for the road. And thank you again for coming down to help celebrate with me"

"It was our pleasure Ali, and thank you for inviting us. Good to meet you Rachael, Todd. I hope we see each other again sometime" said Leon as he shook their hand.

"I'm sure we will Leon, I have a feeling that this is one holiday that our little one will celebrate every year" said Rachael

"I have a feeling your right about that, well goodnight everyone and I'll see you back at work sometime tomorrow" said Leon as he looked pointedly at Tony

"Uh right Boss...I mean Director" said Tony as he went into the kitchen to help Ali with the desserts.

"Well we'd better be going tell Ali goodbye for us and we had a lovely time Jethro, Tobias. Night everyone" said Jackie as she headed towards the door followed by Leon.

A few minutes later Ali and Tony came back into the living room carrying two trays with enough pound cake sundaes for everyone plus a cup of coffee. After everyone took a bowl, spoon and cup Tony settled back down on the floor and started the movie. By the end of the movie Ali was once again sound asleep this time leaning against Tobias, as everyone cleared up the living room Gibbs carried Ali into her room quickly changing her diaper, then getting her ready for bed. As he pulled up the bedrail and turned on her sleep music he exited her room just in time to see Gibbs saying goodnight to the last of the younger generation as they headed off to the rental beach house that Ali had found for them.

"Everyone gone?" asked Tobias as he came over and pulled Gibbs into his arms.

"Yep, just us and our little Princess. Do you think she enjoyed herself today Tobias?"

"Jethro! With the exception of those old bats at the store she had a wonderful time, especially when she finally had all her family here at the beach house. I was worried about giving up our special retreat for a family celebration but I think it will work for one day out of the year, but no more. This is our retreat and I want to keep it that way, just for the three of us when we need to get away"

"I think everyone knows and understands that Tobias, so I don't see a problem with them wanting to come down to visit. Although I'm not so sure about the beach house rental Ali got for Tony, Ziva and the other's, when I looked at it with her it looked like a pretty nice place. Not as nice as ours but nice enough for a week or two beach front vacation"

"Well we'll just have to make sure that they don't rent it while we're down here" said Tobias with a smile then leaned in and captured Gibbs' lips.

When they needed oxygen they broke apart but left their foreheads against each other.

"So are you up for a little more summer fun?" asked Tobias with a wide smile.

"What did you have in mind?" asked Gibbs with an equal wide smile on his face.

"Oh I don't know, maybe a little bit of beach blanket bingo!" said Tobias, then pulled Gibbs into their bedroom and the two spent the rest of the night celebrating their own Summer Solstice.


End file.
